Of Chocolate, Cigarettes and Toys
by MCL3690
Summary: "Welcome to the Chocolate factory, how may I-" Ayame had no idea who she was about to serve would be so familiar. "Ayame. It's been so long.. " I don't even know where this came from. MattxOC, MelloxOC, NearxOC
1. Introduction

**Yay! I'm back. It's been 364 days since I posted something! *sweatdrop* I am such a horrible writer. But in anycase, this story I wrote when I was 11, then just recently found it and started working on it again... at 3 in the morning. Oh and this takes place 2 years after the Kira case. Hope you enjoy!**

"Matt!" Mello's voice scremed as it carried throughout the rusty apartment.

Matt winced as he sat up in the bed. That is not something he wanted to hear first thing in the morning. He slowly streched and got out of the bed and put on his usual red and black stripped shirt and black pants. Grabbing his goggles, cigarettes and ruffling his red hair, he answered Mello.

"What the hell is it Mello? You screaming at 9 in the morning will just get us kicked out of this complex faster."

Mello shot a glare at Matt as he zipped up his leather pants, fixed his vest and put on his rosary, watching out for the scar.

"Oh shut it Matt. You know that I want to get to that new chocolate place. Apparently they have chocolate from New Zealand." Mello said as he ruffled his blonde hair and grabbed the keys off the coffee table.

"Whatever. Let's just go. The faster you get in there, the faster you can stuff your fat ass and we can leave." Matt muttered before opening and walking out the door.

"I'll stuff something up someone's ass.." Mello muttered as he shot another death glare at Matt before taking his gun (to keep Matt in line) and also exiting and locking the door.

They went into the parking lot and got in Matt's car. The car ride was quiet, as it was still morning, but you could still hear the ash of Matt's cigarette burning. When they arrived at the chocolate restaurant, Matt spoke up.

"Mello, what the hell is this? It looks like a dump to me." Matt said as he stepped on the cigarette he had been smoking in the car. The Chocolate Factory looked like it was rundown, old, and had some moldy chocolate in there.

"I know it looks a bit sketchy, but come on, I used to be in the mafia, this place is like heaven compared to what I've seen. Plus they've only been open a week." Mello retaliated as they walked inside. When they got a good look of the place, it was better than what they had been expecting. Everything was a different shade of brown, from the walls to the napkins, matching it's chocolate theme. The chairs and tables looked old, but sturdy. However something in the very back to the right near the kitchen was a white color. Matt squinted and saw it was a longtime nemesis. Near.

"Hey Mello. Isn't that Near in the back?" Matt said as he tapped Mello on the shoulder. Mello looked away from the menu he grabbed by the entrance and looked to the back. Sure enough it was Near. And of course he didn't even look in the direction of the pair.

"Yeah it's the little brat. I'll take care of him." Mello said as he reached for his gun.

"Mello, you can't shoot someone. Then you'll never get chocolate." Mello thought about it for a minute and reluctantly put his gun away. "Just calm down and take a seat. Then when we finish our food we can get away from him and you can rant about him in the car." Matt said as he took a seat that was conveniently placed by Near's seat.

"Matt...Mello. So nice to see you again." Near said as he twirled a piece of hair around his finger. Since the Kira case ended 2 years ago, he had grown a few inches but otherwise, he looked exactly the same with the white pajamas and his snow white hair.

"Near." Mello and Matt said in unison. Near looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by a waitress. The waitress had long brown aur and big brown eyes. She was wearing a dark brown dress and had a white apron on.

"Hello I'm Ayame." the waitress said while looking down at her writing pad. "Welcome to the Chocolate factory, how may I-" Ayame gasped. She had no idea who she was about to serve would be so familiar. Near, Matt, and Mello all looked at her in awe.

"Ayame. It's been so long.. "

**Wow I'm super sorry for having such a short chapter, but in order for this story to be set up the right way, I have to spread it out like this. But please, please, please review so I know if I should post the rest of this or not. Oh and I will promise to finish this story before I completely disappear again :)**


	2. Supensful Discussion

**Alright So this is the second chapter of this story. I'm surprised I made it this far. Hopefuly I will recieve more feedback from everyone. Enjoy!**

"Ayame. It's been so long..." All three of the men said at the same time. Ayame stared. She couldn't believe that she was seeing all of them here, together. Heck, she didn't even know that they knew each other. The 3 men then noticed that what they all said.

"How do you know Ayame?" They all asked in unison. They then turned to Ayame, who was still in shock.

"I..I..." Ayame stammered. Near noticed she was nervous and said something.

"Guys, we're making her uncomfortable." Matt and Mello both looked instantly guilty. "If we want answers, then we should let Ayame explain. Ayame please, sit down" Ayame looked around the shop. Not that many people knew about the shop, so it was unlikely that anyone would come and interrupt them.

"Well okay." she said pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

Mello looked at her intensely. Matt was bouncing his leg up and down. Near was twirling his hair around his finger.

"Well I'm just going to get straight to the point. I have dated all three of you. And each of you have told me about the other 2, but back then I didn't know. Now that I've seen you all here, it all pieces together. Alright, let the outraging begin." Ayame said with her face in her hands.

"Well I didn't expect that. Why didn't you tell me?" Matt's voice rang.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Why didn't you tell me you dated my best friend and arch nemesis?" Mello said with anger behind his voice.

"I am also wondering why you didn't tell me." Near said with pure curiosity.

"Ayame took her face out of her hands.

"Well...it's not like people ask the names of who other people dated." Ayame said with a sigh and a sweat drop.

"To Mello, you're the first one I dated. So obviously I didn't know and even when you mentioned your best friend and nemesis, you didn't say it was Matt and Near because you were too busy with the mafia!" Ayame exclaimed.

"And to Matt, I dated you second, but like Mello you never told me who the people in your life were. Especially since you were too busy playing video games!"

"And to you Near, I may have dated you last, but it's not like you told me anything about your life!" Ayame finished breathing hard. The she looked at them. Mello was staring at her with big eyes. Matt stopped shaking his leg and didn't move at all. Near look suddenly interested in the floor.

"Okay, so maybe I took it a little too far. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm frustrated that everyone is blaming this all on me. Plus, why are you all so concerned about who I date?" The three men looked stumped. They never even looked at it in that way.

"Ayame, I'm sorry." Mello said first. "It's just that…it killed me when you left me. So knowing that you dated the two most important people in my life, even if one of them is my nemesis, kills me. "Ayame knew that it was coming straight from his heart. The only time he was ever like this was when he was with her. Matt sighed and looked from Mello to Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm also sorry that I questioned you like that. But you know how jealous I get. You were my entire world, well at least while you were in it. I was pretty upset when you left me, and I guess I never really let go of that." Ayame also knew that what he was saying was true. He was never one for people, and also never one for showing his emotions. So showing his emotions in front of people was a big step.

"Ayame, I also agree with Matt and Mello about being sorry. It was very outrageous of me to question you like that. And even though I acted emotionless when you left, it hurt me deeply. " Now that was shocking. For Near to say anything was a surprise, much less talk about his feelings.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. And as I said before, I'm also sorry. Now that that intense part is over, how about some chocolate?" Ayame said trying to lighten up the mood. A bunch of shouts for Mello and mumbles from Near and Matt answered her question. "Alright fine guys! I'll just bring out the special!" Ayame shouted while getting out of the chair and walking over to the double doors of the kitchen. This quieted down for a while and then Mello spoke up.

"I can't believe Ayame dated all of us…" He said looking spaced out.

"I know. It's so weird." Matt added in. Near looked deep in thought at the floor but said nothing. A click of heels woke the three up from the haze.

"Alright, three chocolate fudge sundaes, with chocolate ice cream, chocolate chunks, chips, and brownies. " Ayame said grinning. "Yes! This is gonna be awesome!" Mello exclaimed.

"Ayame, is it okay if you share all 3 of your dating experiences with us? If it's not too personal, I mean." Near muttered looking at his feet.

"Well if no one has a problem with it, then I guess I can." Ayame said looking around at the three. When she got no objections, she started.

"Well it all started with Mello…"

**Alright so that's chapter 2! I got the inspiration on a road trip. How that has anything to do with Death Note... don't ask. Next chapter will essentially be a one shot with Mello and Ayame with a bunch of flash backs, time skips, and some...interesting commentary between the 4 of them. And it will get funnier, I promise. So until next time...please review!**


	3. Mello's story

"Well it all started with Mello…"

...

"Hello?" A voice called out in an alley. Ayame didn't know where to go. She had been traveling for hours. She was 13 and had run away from home, of course she had no idea what to do. Then suddenly, a light appeared in the alley.

"Hello?" Another voice replied. Ayame sighed with relief. Someone was there after all. She quickly ran to the source of the light. And what she saw was amazing. It appeared to be a boy, a few years older than her. He had yellow blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The mysterious boy said Ayame was a bit taken back at how straight forward he was.

"I-I'm Ayame. I'm 13. I just ran away from home I-" But he cut her off.

"Woah I just wanted to know your name, not your life story. Anyway, I'm Mello and I'm 15. I just ran away myself. Took a plane and next thing I know, I'm in the U.S. Cool huh?" Ayame blushed. He was quite cute, and he seems to be in the same situation as her. But she also had no other information on him, so it could be dangerous.

"Look, I know you barely know me, but maybe we could, you know, be friends?" Mello said shuffling his feet and look down. Ayame blushed a brighter shade of red. How could she not say yes to this guy?

"Sure." She said as she smiled. Then she took his hand and led him down the alley, leaving them to talk for the rest of the day.

...

Ayame was about to say something, but Matt interrupted.

"Wait, so Mello was actually being nice? The stick finally fell out of his ass?" Matt said chucking. Mello, who had been in a daze thinking about the story, snapped out of it and hit Matt in the arm.

**So i'm back and I'm liking the way this chapter looks...kinda. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

"Hey, when we were in Wammy's, I had you and Near pissing me off all the time" Mello grumbled. Ayame giggled. Near said nothing.

"As I was saying..." Ayame started again.

…

Over time, Ayame and Mello had become great friends, and had even found a place they could call home, even though it was the mafia. But they were happy. After a few months they were sitting on the couch with the rest of the mafia.

"Hey Ayame?" Mello asked around a chocolate bar. "Can you come outside with me for a minute?" Ayame smiled at him.

"Sure"

Once they were outside in an alley, Mello decided to say something.

"Hey Ayame, we've known you for a few months now, and I've grown to like you...a lot" Mello was blushing profusely as he said this. "So I was wondering maybe if, we could-I mean if you wanted to-I-" But Ayame cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "Yes Mello, I will go out with you" And with that, Ayame dragged a blushing Mello back into the Mafia hideout.

...

"Are you serious? Mello...was blushing? That's hilarious!" Matt was now cracking up in the wooden chair. Even Near had a few chuckles. Mello just glared at them both. Ayame chuckled too.

"Oh Mello, don't be so angry. You know that was the way it happened." Mello started to blush, but covered his face with his hand.

"So where was I? Oh now I remember…"

...

Mello and Ayame had dating for about 2 years. They were happy together, but every once in a while, Ayame would feel a twinge of doubt. Mello was getting more and more involved in the Mafia, and also more and more involved in the Kira case. Whenever she would ask him about it and what his plans were, all he would tell her is that he needs to beat "him" So one day Ayame decided to tell him how she felt. She walked into the living room of the Mafia hideout.

"Mello, I think we should-"But she stopped. What she saw in the room was a TV. On the TV, was a man.

"Mello, what is this?" She asked. Mello, on the couch on the other side of the room, turned around.

"Ayame, I didn't think you would be awake at this time. It's nearly 4 am." Mello said getting and walking over to her. Ayame saw right through his stalling.

"Mello answer my question." She said. Things had been getting more and more suspicious in the past few days. Especially last night, when Mello gave her a sleeping pill, knowing it would knock her out for at least 8 hours. Mello sighed and took a bite off of his chocolate bar. Then he led her into the alley.

"Look Ayame, the guy on the screen… we're interrogating him. " Ayame was shocked. He has never done anything like that before. "He said that he may know some information on the Kira case. And I need that information." It was safe to say, Ayame was pissed.

"Mello look, I don't know what your deal is with the Kira case or why it's so important to you, but you have got to stop shutting me out of everything." Ayame crossed her arms. Now she was furious.

"Ayame, you know that I can't do that. And besides, I need the information so I can beat him. Why can't you understand that?" Mello looked a bit angry. He didn't really get why she was so mad at him. Ayame screamed in frustration.

"Are you serious Mello? Really? First of all, I'm only 15. I don't plan on staying the fucking Mafia forever you know. You told me it was temporary. A year at the most. And I know you need the Mafia for things, but still! And I don't know who this "he" is, but you're truly obsessed with beating him. It's unhealthy and stupid!" Ayame finished, huffing for air. She looked up at his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and angry. But there was a tiny glint of love as well. But all of a sudden, his eyes harden.

"If you don't want to be with me, then get out." Mello said quietly. Ayame wasn't shocked. She expected it. But she knew that he didn't mean any of those words. She didn't mean any of her words either. They were just frustrated.

"If that's the way you want it, then fine. I'll grab my stuff and go." She said walking past him and back into the hideout. Mello stayed there for the 5 minutes she was in there. When she came back, he was staring at the ground. She started to walk past him, but was stopped by Mello grabbing her wrist. He turned her and they stared into each other's eyes. Hard, piercing blue eyes bored into wide, light brown eyes. There were no words to be said. She leaned in and kissed him. It was a hard, passionate kiss. They broke away and Ayame turned away from him and walked off, small bag in hand. She didn't want him to see her cry.

...

"And that's the end!" Ayame finished excitedly. Mello looked distraught. Near looked constipated. Matt looked stoned.

"That's kind of surprising, Ayame." Near said. He looked at Mello, worried. Mello did not seem to be taking this well, at all. In fact, he seemed like he was about to tear up.

"How are you taking this, Mello?" Matt asked

"I'm fine. It just seemed to all come back to me when Ayame told the story." Mello responded after a minute. It was silent in the restaurant. It was nearly 10 am, so of course not that many people would be there at that time. It gave them time to think.

"I guess I'm not that affected because I've thought it over so many times." Ayame said thoughtfully.

"Listen Ayame, I did really care about you…"

"I know Mello, it's fine. We were young and in a tough time. Maybe we can talk this through another time when the other two aren't here." Ayame whispered.

"I'd like that." Mello said and smiled a little.

"I guess Mello never got the stick out of his ass after all." Matt said cheerfully. Mello immediately snapped out of it and started to beat up Matt. Near was trying to calm them all down. Ayame sweat dropped. Things will never change.

"Alright, so who wants to hear, about Matt and I dating?" Ayame said through a giggle.

"I definitely want to hear about that! I t means more blackmail!" Mello yelled

"Alright. So it all started in a game store…"

**Wow that did not end the way I wanted it to. I was hoping for it to be more funny, but I think my mind is set in angst right now. Jeez sorry about that. Well that's chapter 3 But at least it's out in the open and I liked the way it turned out. It should be a Matt oneshot with more commentary next time. I'll TRY to make sure it doesn't have a lot of angst in it. So it should be out by next week. Review please!**


	4. Matt's Story

**I'm just going to apologize in advance. I like it, but at the same time I don't. So I hope you try to enjoy this. **

Ayame walked down the sidewalk, passing by the parked cars. She was very excited, as she was supposed to start her new job today. After all, she was an 18 year old living on ramen noodles. When she finally reached her destination, she opened the door and walked through the aisles till she found the desk. There was a guy facing his back towards her, organizing something. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm here to start my first day of work. Can you help me?" Ayame asked in her most polite voice. The guy turned around, holding a bunch of games in his hands.

"Oh hey, I've been waiting on you. Come on with me to the back." Ayame followed him and listened to all of his instructions. Before she knew it, she had been checking out games for people for 6 hours and it was almost closing time. As she was cleaning the glass that held some games, she heard the bell ring, signaling someone came in.

"Hello, welcome to-" Ayame was about to continue, but she saw a gorgeous red head rushing in and looking directly at Xbox 360 games. Her shocked face quickly turned into a scowl. He was smoking. Not only that, but he was smoking in the store. This guy already pissed Ayame off.

"Hey, no smoking in the store, and we're about to close, so I don't think you have enough time to-" the red head grabbed the game he wanted from the shelf, ran to the counter, and slammed the game down. He then pulled up his goggles from his beautiful green eyes, and started to count the bills that he pulled from his pants pocket. Now Ayame had seen someone in a hurry before, but he looked like he needed the game before he forgot to breathe. She decided to help the guy and check out his game, even though he was smoking in the store.

"That will be $79.99. And cigarettes are bad for you, you know. "Ayame said grumpily. The man handed her four 20 dollar bills, and smirked at her.

"I know. That's why I do it" Then he walked out of the store, game in hand. Ayame looked down at the 20 dollar bills. But she noticed that one of them had something written on it. She took a closer look at it, and saw a number, and the words, "call me" on it. He must have written it down while she was staring at his eyes. As she closed up the store, all she could think about was that guy.

...

"So are you saying that Matt actually pulled a pickup line on you? Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Matt." Mello said snickering. Matt glared at him.

"And a corny one at that." Near added in.

Ayame looked at the three of them and smiled.

"Yeah I know, but if you want to know he rest, I can't have any more interruptions. Okay?" All three nodded. Ayame continued.

...

Ayame called the man the next day, and found out his name was Matt, and he was a computer programmer and a video game addict. Ayame loved his quirky personality and his dedication to games, even if he did smoke. Matt loved Ayame sense of humor, and the fact that even if Matt made her angry, she would always bring him the game he said he wanted that previous day. Naturally, they hit it off, and they were suddenly an item. But after 2 years of this, something had happened. Ayame was going to her apartment after a long day of work. She opened her door to see Matt on her couch. When she saw his face, she knew there was something wrong.

"Hey Matt? What's wrong?" she asked as she walked over to him, and tried to kiss him, but was rejected.

"I have to leave Ayame. For a job. My friend called me about it this morning. It's in Japan. It will take about a year to complete it." Matt didn't want to tell her that Mello had contacted him, basically for a suicide mission. To kidnap Takada. Ayame was shocked. She knew that sometimes Matt would leave for a day or 2, but he never told her it would take this long.

"Is there…is there any way that I could come with you?" Ayame said on the verge of tears. Matt shook his head. There was no way that he would put her in danger like this.

"No. It's a pretty dangerous job." Matt looked like he was about to cry too. Ayame couldn't believe that this was happening. He had been by her side for the last 2 years. She couldn't imagine herself without him. But she knew it was his life. So she had to let go.

"Well it is your job. So I can't stop you from going." Ayame stated, a tear rolling down her cheek. They both knew that if Matt wasn't telling her the details of this job, it was a serious one. They also knew that Matt would do anything for this un-named best friend. So it was safe to say that it was best to give up this relationship now instead of taking it long distance. Matt sighed and stood up. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Ayame. Take care of yourself." With that, Matt walked past her and out of her apartment and life.

...

"And that's how it ended. Peaceful and with closure. "Ayame finished. Matt looked at the table. Mello looked a bit constipated and like he was going to cry. Near had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well Jesus Matt, Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?" Mello asked.

"I didn't want you to take away the offer. Plus it was the first time you had contacted me since you left me at the orphanage." Matt expressed.

"Still Matt, it would have been wise to at least tell Mello what you were leaving behind." Near said.

"Well let's not dwell on the sad part of the past. Let's move on to one of my favorite time where I could be a child again. Near helped me do that. It all started in a toy store..."

**Okay. So maybe I shouldn't promise anything next time. Because everytime I do that, it ends up being the total opposite. So this time I'm going to say it will be a one shot with Ayame and Near. Fair enough? Anyway, I hope you tried to enjoy this and please review!**


	5. Near's Story Final Chapter

**Okay so I feel like I like this one this time. Hopefully you enjoy it too. This is also the last chapter. Also, I know all of these stories aren't detailed, but I do that because Ayame is telling these stories in a coffee shop, to all of her exes, so of course she isn't going to put in details about the kisses and hand holding and sex. Things would get heated. So I hope you all understand and enjoy!**

"It all started in a toy store…"

...

Ayame was 21 now, watching TV in her apartment in New York. She finally had everything together, food, job, and a social life. But she felt like she was missing something….

_Knock knock!_

Ayame got up from her couch and slow jogged to her door. She opened the beige colored door to see a little girl with brig blue eyes, light brown hair, and a pink dress. She had a large goofy smile on her face.

"Ame!" The little girl shouted.

"Well hello Lily. Nice to see you. I like your dress." Ayame said bending down to the little girl's level.

"Thank you! Daddy gave it to me for my birthday." Lily grinned even more looking down at her dress. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Ayame looked from the doorway to the hall. She saw a man running down the hall looking frantically. He slowed when he saw Ayame.

"Thank you so much for finding Lily. She ran off while I was cooking." The man said. Ayame stood up, brushing imaginary dust from her blue sundress.

"It's fine Matsuda. Just next time, keep track of your cousin. I can't do everything for you. But I'll be at your house later because I need to give Lily her gift that I'm going shopping for in a few minutes." Matsuda nodded.

"Oh course. Well see you later Ayame." Matsuda said taking Lily's hand and walking her down the hall.

Ayame went back into her house, grabbed some flip flops, her keys and headed out. 10 minutes later, she arrived at a toy store. She walked in and headed to the girl section. But as she was walking from boys to girls, she ran into a man with white hair, wearing white pajamas playing with a transformer. Another man was standing next to him, sighing with his face in his hand. Ayame figured he was just a man with a kid mind a moved on. She found a Barbie for Lily and was checking out the price when she felt warm air on her neck.

"You know, if you're going to get a little girl something, get her something, get her dolls and a playhouse. That way she can have both." Ayame turned around to see the man with the white hair.

"Well thank you um Mr…"

"Near"

"Mr. Near, But what makes you a toy expert?"

"Well You see, I got into toys when I was around 5…" Near started, happy he had someone to share this information with.

...

"So are you saying that the little brat and you got into a relationship because of a stupid Barbie?" Mello asked

"Well no. It had started off like that. Then he gave me his number and we talked about other stuff. Like his work."

"And we also talked about your work as well." Near piped in.

"Right. So as I was saying…"

...

Near and Ayame had gotten quite close after that day. They would go out for coffee at least twice a week, and sometimes Near would let Ayame sit in while he worked on a case. But one day Near brought up a new topic besides toys or detective cases.

"Ayame would you come into the toy room for a second?" Ayame set down her coffee on the living room table, and walked to the toy room.

"Yes Near?"

"I need your help with this domino piece. I want you to tell me if it looks okay."

"Of course." She then walked over to the beginning piece and knocked it over. They both watched as the pieces fell and formed something. When they finished, Ayame gasped. The dominos had spelt out "Will you go out with me?" Ayame looked over to Near staring at her, twirling a piece of hair with his fingers. Ayame kneeled down to his level and answered his question.

"Yes. Of course." He stopped twirling his hair and stroked her cheek. He then kissed her passionately.

...

"Are you serious? Who knew Near could be so cheesy." Matt said while snickering. Near blushed

"Yeah I know. But it was also very sweet. Anyway…"

...

Near and Ayame had gotten even closer over the next year. It was to the point that he even told her his real name. However one day, Ayame went to get the mail from their new apartment. She found some mail from someone with Near's same last name. Curious, she asked about it.

"Hey Near, what's this mail from Linda Rivers?" Near turned around in the kitchen, wide eyed, and walked quickly over to her, snatching the mail from her.

"I'm sorry Ayame, but it's confidential." When near meant business, he meant business.

"Near, is it family or something? Because if it is, we can talk about it. You don't have to handle it alone."

"As I said Ayame, this is strictly my business." Near was being really secretive now.

"Near…Nate, do you not trust me to tell me something about your family?" Ayame looked hurt. But when she didn't get answer almost 2 minutes later, she realized that he actually didn't trust her. Even after she had told him everything about her.

"You really don't trust me. How are we supposed to have a relationship if you can't even trust me?"

"Well maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we weren't meant to have a relationship. Besides you know how I am with trust. Ever since my parents…Trust was the biggest reason why I never had a relationship." Near looked down at the wooden floors. "Maybe I should just leave. Then you can have normal relationships with people that trust you." Near knew that he was over exaggerating it, but he had to break it off with her. He knew she wouldn't support his choice to go to Spain and do a case. With his great aunt he recently go in touch with. Especially without her.

"Fine. Go. But just so you know, you are one extraordinary person that I will never forget, even if you don't trust me." Ayame looked down at the floor. Near took this as a sign to leave. He had packed before she came home from work anyway. But before he left, he made sure to bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And I, Nate Rivers, will never forget you as well." He then walked out the door, not turning back.

...

"And that's what happened." Ayame finished. Near looked in despair. Matt looked constipated. Mello looked thoughtful.

"Well then, that's kinda upsetting. Even I'm upset." Mello said,

"Okay. So Ayame, if you could date any of us again, who would you date?" Matt asked

"Obviously me. She loved me." Mello responded with a smug look on his face.

"I feel like it would be me." Near retorted.

"Nah, it would be me." Matt piped in. The all argued until the doorbell rang and voice came in.

"Hey Ayame? Are you ready to go?" A man with dull black eyes and black messy hair walked in. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with bad posture. The 3 men stopped talking.

"Yeah. Just having a chat with some old friends." They all looked at the clock to see it was 2:00. The end of Ayame's shift.

"Well it was nice to see you all again. Good luck with everything and maybe we'll see each other soon." Ayame said as she walked out, hand in hand with the mystery man. All 3 men gaped in silence until Matt spoke up.

"Damn…Ayame got game."

**Well that was the end! I'm so proud of myself that I finished this. So I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and alerting and favorting. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this. I had so much fun writing this. So for the last time, please tell me your thoughts and review!**


End file.
